


Drunk and in Love

by Kekei11



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekei11/pseuds/Kekei11
Summary: You are a nurse at the local hospital and someone unexpected comes in.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Shimizu Kiyoko, Ennoshita Chikara & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Drunk and in Love

You currently work at the hospital in the Miyagi prefecture. You used to go to Karasuno high back in high school but you went off to college and became a nurse. 

Drunk and in love

Y/n=your name  
L/n=last name

You were getting ready start your night shift at the hospital. You already hear an ambulance coming in. 

"Off to a great start aren't we Mrs. Shakui?" You ask rhetorically 

"Just wait until you see who it is." She says back to you 

"Who is it?" You ask her

"26 year old male, was drinking and broke his ankle, bp (blood pressure) 110/92, heart rate 92, pearls (pupils equal and reactive to light), a&o x4 (alert and oriented x4 best alertness) closed skin break possible acl tear" the radio goes off

"Bay 3 open" you say back to the ambulance

"Who is it Mrs. Shakui?" You ask her

"You'll see" she says winking at you

"You guys have a history together" she whispers under her breath

"I have history with a lot of people." You think to yourself "who could it be?" 

"We are backing in bay 3" the ambulance radio goes off

The ambulance backs in and the paramedics open the back doors and you see a some guys with someone on the stretcher

"Yūsuke? Makoto?" You say and there is another guy with them that you don't know

"Oh hey, y/n long time no see" Yūsuke says

"Wait y/n!?" Someone shoots up from the bed and you know exactly who it is

"Keishin!?" You say kind of excited and unexpectedly 

"Room 7 is open" you say to the paramedics who pull the stretcher out of the back and roll him inside the hospital

"Did you guys get an Iv started?" You ask one of the paramedics

"No they were just down the street so we didn't get the chance" one of them says

"Ugh fine I'll do it. But let's get him into the other bed." You say 

"Room 7 needs an iv starter kit on er floor" You say into your radio hanging on your hip 

"Got it!" Another nurse says back in the radio 

"Alright ready?" You say grabbing a hold of the blanket under Keishin

"1...2....3..." "hrk" you and the paramedics lift him into the bed 

"Here's the Iv starter" a nurse says

"Can you get me the purple, blue, green and red vial for some blood?" 

"Right here I know you like getting blood sample so I went ahead and got them for you" the Keiji the male nurse says

"Oh thank you Keiji" you smile at him 

"Okay Keishin I'm gonna wrap this around your arm to get an Iv started and we are gonna take some blood for samples okay and do some tests."

"Sounds good cutie" he says still a little drunk 

"Excuse him" Yūsuke says

"It's fine" you laugh 

You wrap the elastic around his arm "looks like he's been working out" you think to yourself

"I *hick* forgot you wanted to be a *hick* nurse" Keishin says to you

"Little poke" you say sticking the needle in his vein getting blood sample and then hooking up the Iv

"How much did he drink tonight?" You ask 

"Well Karasuno just made it to nationals so we had a few shots a few beers and a bottle of sake" Yūsuke says

"Okay well we can't give him any pain management due to the alcohol still in his system he's gonna have to stay a while" you say to them I'll get you guys some extra chairs or we have a waiting room with couches down the hall" you say giving them a smile "I'm gonna go run this blood work and get him a glass of water to help sober him up" 

"Thank you" Yūsuke and Makoto and the other guy say

You smile again walking out the door

"Mrs. Shakui! You totally knew it was Keishin!" You say in a hushed tone 

"I did" she says with an evil grin on her face

"I've known for a while since you were a little girl and your dad was a doctor here that you liked him. He totally likes you too!" She says

"I mean yeah he's very handsome but he's kind of dumb sometimes! I bet you lunch that he broke his ankle because he was playing volleyball" you say to her sticking your hand 

"You're on!" She says 

"I have to go get paper work filled out for this incident anyway" you say grabbing some paperwork. Walking back into the room

"I have to ask you some questions if you're okay with that Keishin" 

"*hick* yeah ask me what ever you want cutie" he says

You roll your eyes 

"What events lead up to how you broke your ankle?"

"Well I don't know if you know but I'm the new head coach of Karasuno and we just won against Shiratorizawa! So the boys and the assistant coach and I went out for a few drinks to celebrate." Keishin says

"*hick* and then I wanted to see if I could spike some balls down and I landed on my ankle wrong and guess I broke it haha" he starts laughing

"Do you have insurance? If you do I'll need your card so I can send this visit over to them" 

"Uhh- yeah— " he says trying to pull out his wallet from his back pocket 

"Need some help?" You laugh a little bit

"Please" he says getting sad

You walk over to him helping him get his wallet out of his back pocket

"Woah buy me dinner before touching down there" he winks at you and you roll your eyes 

"Keishin this is why you never got the girls in high school because of your horny ass" you laugh and all of the other guys in the room laugh too

"She's so right though Keishin" Yūsuke says

"Oh shut up" Keishin says 

You pull out his wallet and get his insurance card and his I.D. and enter in the information

"Alright Mr. Ukai, I'm ordering a couple radiographs, so see how broken it is and hopefully we can get you on your way. And no more drinking please. Not if the doctor prescribes you any medications. And boys I'm counting on you" you look at Yūsuke, and Makato

"Yes ma'am" they both say bowing to you

"Hey y/n wait!" Keishin says to you

"Yeah what's up?" You say turning back around cocking your eyebrow at him

"Can I get your number? I may be drunk but I remember how amazing you used to be at volleyball and don't call me Mr. Ukai it reminds me of my grandfather" he chuckles

You look back at Mrs. Shakui and she is raising her eyebrows at you. 

"Oh fuck it.. it's so unprofessional though" you walk out of the room and grab a piece of paper and write your number on the piece of paper

"Y/n, you owe me lunch" Mrs. Shakui says to you and you stick your tongue out at her

You walk back into the room and you put his I.D. and his insurance back in his wallet "here, I'm putting it in your wallet so you don't forget okay?" You say and shove it in his wallet and give it back to him

"Never." He says

"Keishin Ukai? I'm Mrs . Dorano and I will be taking you to get your radiographs." She says coming inside the doorway

"Mrs. Dorano thank you. Take care of him he's an old friend of mine" you say to her

"Of course" she says wheeling him out of the room and Kristin grabs your arm as he is wheeled by "I'll see you again I promise" he says and you just smile back at him

"Of course" you go and sit down next to Mrs. Shakui 

"He's hot.." she says

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. That was so unprofessional of me" you say covering your face feeling heat rise. 

"He's so into you though" she says "go get dinner from the cafeteria. Bring me back a coffee you remember how I like it right?" She says to you

"Yeah yeah I remember" you walk off down to the cafeteria 

"Y/n!" You hear a familiar voice and turn around 

"Oh hey Dr. Kureno" you say

"Are we still on for the business dinner tomorrow evening? I got us a reservation at that new restaurant in town" he asks you

"Well actually, I had some plans change my family is coming into town tomorrow evening so I need to be with them. How about next week? I they just sprung it on me last minute" you say to him

"Oh no, no problem at all have fun!" He says as he hears a page for him to go into a surgery. "Well that's me I'll see you later bye" 

"Bye doc" you say 

And you get your dinner and the coffee for Mrs. Shakui and you stand in line to check out when all of the sudden Yūsuke comes up to you 

"Hey y/n so I know that Keishin is drunk right now but those feelings that he confessed for you those feelings are real. And now that he broke his ankle he is gonna need help coaching and I know his pride gets the best of him and he would never ask for your help. He may not even remember tonight in all fairness but in a couple days from now meet at the gym where we used to practice at 4:30 pm and help the team that they have there practice. He will need your help. You were amazing at it back in the day and I know it would help him out. You don't need to give me an answer right away just think about it okay?" He says and walking away

"Wait are you guys leaving already?" You ask him

"Yeah they put a cast on him and they are sending us on our way back. Bye" he says waving at you running to the emergency room 

You buy your food and head back to the main area 

"You just missed them." Mrs. Shakui says to you

"No Yūsuke came and talked to me. He told me I should come help out the team in a couple nights from now since he won't be able to move he said I should think about it but honestly I'm gonna do it." You say

The rest of the night is pretty busy for the hospital and you get home and you take a shower and go to bed. 

A couple days pass and you haven't gotten a text from Keishin but you decide to go to the practice to help him out. 

"Oh Karasuno how I've missed you" you say to yourself as you walk the campus finding your way to the gym

"Coach what happened!?" You hear some kid say to him

"Oh nothing just broke my ankle no big deal but let's get to pra——" he pauses hearing the door of the gym open "I don't know what you're doing here but this is a closed practice no outsiders and we weren't planning on doing a practice match with anyone" he says but doesn't look at you

"Awww I was hoping to help out a little but I guess I'll go" you say walking in the door but then turn back around 

You see him get shocked at your voice

"Coach do you know who that is!?" A little red headed kids says

"Yes..." he says and you can feel him roll his eyes without even looking at him

"I'm sorry I'll just lea-" you say

"No stay" Keishin says to you

"Is that really!?" You hear the rest of the team mutter as you walk up to Keishin

"Who is this coach?" A blonde headed girl asks

"This is y/n one of the greatest volleyball players we had during my time here."

"Yup that's me! I was the libero my first year! But then I became the best damn ace out there huh!?" You smack him on the back. You scan the room and look at all of the team "now who's the libero" you think to yourself you look at each one and you stop looking directly at a kid with spiky hair and a little blond strip "you" you point your finger at him "now who's the ace" you think and look at them again and see a shy guy in the back with a bun "you man bun" you point at him

"Me?" They both say looking around 

"You're the libero" you point at the short kid "and you're the ace" you point at the guy with the bun

"Wha?" The kid with the bun asks

"How did you know!?" The kid with the spiky hair gets excited

"She has an eye for the libero and aces of teams. It's truly quite incredible" Ukai says

"What are your names?" You ask them

"Yu Nishinoya" the Libero says

"Azumane Asahi" the ace says

"Perfect let's get to practicing" you say and you take of your jacket and you go out into the court and start stretching and the whole team just looks at you confused "what do you guys not stretch before practice? It's very important or you'll end up like your coach with a broken ankle" you laugh, and every one comes around you and starts stretching with you once you guys are done you ask "so what do you usually start out with coach?" You look at Ukai

"Let's start out with some serving an y/n try not to show off too much" he says 

"Me? Never" you say rolling your eyes and you grab one of the volleyballs and all of the guys are serving but they stop to watch you serve you joke around and think to yourself "should I do an underhand just to throw them off? Nah I'll go for the kill!" You back all the way up as far as you can and give the ball a big good toss and you start doing big steps and you jump super high and smack the ball making it just inside the left corner and it zooms by a couple of the guys bounces of the wall and comes back to the side of the court your on. 

"Woah your left handed!?" Some kid with red hair asks you

"Yeah? Are there not very many people who are left handed in this sport anymore?" You ask

"Not really! But we just won against a guy who was left handed!" The same kid asks you

"Ushijima Wakatoshi?" You ask 

"Yes! How did you know!?" He asks 

"That's my little protege my family and his family were good friends and I was left handed just like him so his dad asked me to help him get better at volleyball." You say

"What!?" Ukai asks you hearing you 

"Yeah you don't remember the little kid I helped back in the day because he was left handed?" You ask him

"N-wait yes... I do remember now you would always go to that little elementary school after practice!" Ukai says

"Yeah it was because I was helping him out. He learned all of his tricks from me!" You stand proudly 

"But he's so not like you" the red haired kid says

"Not like me? What is he like?" 

He shivers "he's so cold, so stand-off, I bet he he's a robot!" He says

"Ushijima a robot? That's funny that kid used to be so excited to play volleyball I used to make him run extra laps to get his energy out. After we were done practicing. But it worked! He got amazing at it and I watched all of his games but once I went off to college I never heard anything from his family. So I assumed he might have stopped playing but I guess not! Well I guess now he stopped because you guys are going to nationals instead." You laugh 

"I told you no showing off!" Ukai yells at you!

"That wasn't showing off! That's my serve!" You stick your tongue out at him 

"That's your show off serve! Now do a regular one!" He growls at you trying to be the dominate alpha in the room

"Fine don't get your panties in a twist" you brush him off and you look back at all of the team who all have their jaws to the floor 

"What? Never seen a serve that killer?" You laugh and then do another serve but this time you don't back up as far and you give the ball a nice toss and you jump hitting the ball perfectly in the middle and it goes in the same corner of the court 

"Now those are the serves I like to see!" Ukai says to you and you just give him a pouty face

"Serve boys!" Ukai yells at them 

"Right!" They all resume serving again 

"You do a couple other serves that you learned back in high school a couple of jump floaters and a couple trick shot serves just to make Ukai mad which it works in the end. 

"Alright let's run some drills!" Ukai says and you all come over and grab a drink and he explains how you all are going to practice today Ukai explains that you all will be doing a mock game and who you assume is the manager hands you a jersey with the number 5 on it 

"Awww my old jersey number!" 

"Yes, Coach told me to give that number to you" the girl with the glasses says and you look over at him and he sees you looking at him and he starts to blush and turns his head to the side and it makes you smile and blush a little bit you put the jersey on and get into position 

"What are you names?" You walk up to the team wearing the same colored jerseys as you

"Names Sugawara Koshi but you can call me Suga I'm the setter"

"Names Kinnoshita Hisashi"

"Ennoshita chikara"

"Yamaguchi tadashi"

"Narita Kazuhita"

"Nice to meet you all! I'm l/n y/n" you bow to them all as they all bow back 

"Yellow team serves first" Ukai says throwing the ball to the other team you're in the back row about to be in the front if you guys get a point the ball is served right to you "oh you shouldn't have done that" you joke and give suga a beautiful receive and he tosses it perfectly to ennoshita and spikes it down past the blockers but the Libero gets an amazing receive in and gets it to their setter and before you know it the ball has been struck down with a crazy quick attack with the red head. You look at the ball behind you and then look at the kid who just spiked the ball with complete shock on your face

"How do you like those apples!?" Ukai yells at you and you look over at him still shocked at the sheer power that little kid has and how high he was able to jump you stand there with your jaw basically on the floor for a little bit but then you snap back to reality 

"That was awesome! You little shrimp!" You yell getting excited!

The game continues on and it's now 23-24 you guys are lossing but it's your turn to serve and their ace, Libero and you believe a third year is in the back row. But it's your turn to serve "sorry guys" you give them all a bright eyes smile and walk all the way back to the wall but you walk to the left side instead of the typical right side where you normally serve 

"Wait can she do that!?" Yamaguchi asks ukai

"Yes you can serve from anywhere behind the line as long as you get to your spot" you say before Ukai can answer 

You toss up the ball nice and high and do your big running steps and jump high hitting the ball perfectly and it hits off the aces arms and the setter tried to run and get the ball but it's too late and you just giggle a little bit "I said sorry guys!" You serve from the same spot but this time it's a normal over hand serve and you arm right for their setter who hits it first which sets their order off but that third year comes up from behind and sets it up and the tap blonde kid hits it through the spike but you get to your spot in time receiving the ball up rolling over getting it to suga "give it to me!" You yell and he gives you an amazing toss and only two blockers come up and try to block you but you do an extreme cut shot making it go right in front and no one can get to it in time. 

you hear a loud ring *ring ring ring ring*

"I thought I told you guys to leave your phones in the club room!?" Ukai yells

"Ennoshita get the ball!" You yell as you run off the court

"Huh!?" Ennoshita Asia

"Get the ball!" You yell running to get your phone 

"Y/n l/n head of emergency nursing department and nurse flight speaking"

"We need to to come in to the hospital there was a multi vehicle collision and there are two that need to be life-flighted to Japan and you're the only flight nurse on call we need you to come to the hospital" a male says to you

"Yes senpai I'll be there in 10 minutes please get my extra scrubs in my box and put them by my locker" you say into the phone

"Will do see you soon" he hangs up the phone

You turn around "Thank you for letting me play with you all! Do well in the nationals I will be watching you! There was an emergency that came up and I need to go to the hospital" You say pulling your sweat pants back on and slipping your hoodie that you wore on fast. 

"Wait!" Ukai yells "I would like it if you could come to more practices!" He says "uhh here's my phone put your number in it" he says wobbling over to you on crutches 

"You already have it" you giggle

"Huh?" He says confused

"check your wallet" you say running out the door getting into your car and driving to the hospital 

You run into the hospital running to your locker and there are your extra scrubs that the laundry people cleaned for you you pull your clothes off fast not realizing that you had forgotten to take off the practice jersey, you run up to the flight area to get ready for the helicopter ride

"These two just need to be monitored everything has already been taken care of. And if anything happens you know what to do and take care of them." The nurse hands you their folders and you put on your gloves and face mask. And you meet the pilot who is flying the helicopter and you wheel the patients into the helicopter and start to fly off

You hear a chirp "so what's your name? I never asked?" Nazaki asks you (the pilot)

"Oh my name is y/n"

"How long have you been a flight nurse?" He asks 

"About 6 years now. I started my third year of medical school and I loved it so I'm usually the on call flight nurse during night shifts how long have you been a pilot?" 

"About 10 years. I used to fly helicopters for the American Military when I lived there and then I got into commercial flight and flew big airplanes and I got to travel the world! But I recently moved back to Japan when I heard that they were in need of a life-flight pilot at the hospital so I moved back a couple years ago"

"Oh that's cool!" You say

"Yeah! What were you doing before this? They said that you were running a little behind?"

"Oh that. Yeah I was playing volleyball at Karasuno I was helping an old uh.. friend of mine because he hurt himself. I was helping them practice and then I got the call so I had to rush over here in the middle of the game." 

"Oh Karasuno? Didn't they just win against Shiratirizawa!?" 

"Yeah they did!"

"Dang! That's crazy! Shiratirizawa is amazing! I went there back in high school and the volleyball team was always so strong!"

"Yeah the coach is always looking for big strong tall players" as you finish that statement one of the patients is having a hard time breathing. To the lungs and there is severely diminished sounds on the left side "pnemothorax!" You think to yourself "this patients lung just collapsed!" You say into your headset "how much further until we are in Tokyo? They need surgery ASAP! I'm gonna do a couple things to help out but I need you to get me to the hospital as fast as you can!"

"Yes ma'am!" He says

"This is life-flight medic help 409 incoming to Tokyo regional hospital over" 

"This is Tokyo regional hospital how may I help you?" 

"I have two patients with me but one of our patients lung just collapsed we are trying to hurt I'm going to do a needle aspirate but they need to prepare the surgery wing over"

"How much longer?" You ask 

"10 minutes"

"What is your eta life-flight medic help 409?"

"10 minutes over"

"Copy that we will see you on the roof in 10 minutes"

You successfully take care of the patients and they get taken care of it's so late at night you're so tired but you get a call

Bzzz bzzz bzzz 

"Uhh hello?" You ask

"Y/n?" The voice says

"Speaking? Is there a problem at the hospital?"

"Uh no this is Keishin Ukai" he says

"Ohh okay hey"

"Uh hey, so uhh how did your number get into my wallet?" 

"You broke your ankle playing volleyball and came into the hospital. I was working last night and you asked for it so I gave it to you" you laugh 

"Oh, I honestly don't even remember Yukuse said we saw an old friend last night but he didn't say who. I'm glad it was you though"

That statement makes you blush

"Do you now?" You ask him

"Yeah I missed you honestly. After you went off to college I never thought I would see you again until tonight when you showed up to the gym. Honestly I was shocked. It was what 7 years?"

"Actually I think it was 9 years since we said our goodbyes to each other" you start to get sad

*flashback to 9 years ago*

"Keishin! I got accepted!" You run up to him 

"Accepted where?" He asks you

"I got accepted into medical school! I'm finally going to be a nurse!" You hug him

"Uh hey congrats" he hugs you back shyly 

You back away your face red from blush that he just hugged you back

"Umm yeah I leave for school in a week. Let's meet up after I get back? It's gonna take about 4 years!" You say 

"Y/n! Let's go!" Your mom yells 

"I'll see you later Keishin!" You wave goodbye to him and you stay to run off 

"I'll miss you" you barely hear him say and it makes you stop in your tracks you start to feel you eyes fill with tears and you remember back to all the times you had with Keishin. You two have been best friends since you could remember he was the one who got you into volleyball tears start to fall down your red hot filled cheeks and you turn around and run up to him pulling him into a tight hug tears are still rolling down your hot cheeks falling onto his uniform "I'll miss you too Keishin take care of yourself for me? Please?" You pull away from him and he looks at his shoulder which is now wet "sorry about that" you fake a smile and you start to see his eyes fill up with tears you have hardly ever seen him cry the though of him crying made you cry even more he was always shy and couldn't ever really tell you how he felt but as you were still hugging him he grabbed your face so that you had to look him in the eyes both of your eyes were fuzzy from the tears in your eyes that what what came to a stop and he kissed you it was kind of bad because you assumed he has never kissed anyone and it made you giggle a little bit 

"Uhh sorry" he let go of your face 

"You'll be late to practice" you say running to the car

*present time*

That was the last time you say him until the other night at the hospital

"Y/n? You there?" He asks you and you snap back to reality

"Uh yeah I was just remembering the last time we met" 

"Oh yeah, I'm that little scared kid anymore. I was only shy around you though. Anyone else I was just fine but when it came to you. I was a smitten kitten" he chuckles

You giggle "I guess you could say the same about me" you feel your cheeks rise with heat. 

"Let's get dinner? After practice tomorrow?" He asks you

"Actually can we do a couple days from now Saturday night? I have to cover for a coworker because she covered for me tonight I have the weekend off so we can stay out a little later"

"Alright Saturday night come to the shop?" He asks you

"The shop?"

"Yeah my parents shop don't you remember? And how did the flight go?

"Ohh right! It went well we are about to fly back here soon I'm thankful I'm not flying cause I'm going to sleep. But Yeah I remember the shop! See you Saturday night! I've got to go now goodnight Keishin" 

"Goodnight y/n" he sAys and you hang up the phone you face still red from the conversation 

"Oh Keishin how I've missed you I can't wait to see the real man you've blossomed into"

Ukai's POV

As she hangs up the phone you feel your face rise with heat "a smitten kitten really Keishin!? You dumbass!" You say smacking your forehead "I can't wait to see the kind of woman she has blossomed into I mean from what I say today damn she's got all the right curves in all the right places" you start to picture her body laying on the bed naked

"Keishin come here I've been waiting for you" you imagine her saying motioning you to come towards her

"Oh damn" you think to yourself 

"Get your mind out of the damn gutter!" You smack yourself. And you close down the shop for the night and go get ready for the next day

Y/n POV

A couple days have passed and your get ready for the dinner you're about to have with Keishin "I wonder where we are gonna go eat" you slip on a skirt and a cute shirt and some slip on shoes and get into your car and drive to the shop. Once you get out of your car you walk into the store and you see Keishin in a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt and him leaning on his crutches

"Woah who is this!? Maybe you can help me sir? I'm looking for a man his name is Keishin Ukai kinda scruffy lookin fella a little bit of an attitude problem?" You giggle

He turns around and looks at you he's a little salty because of the joke but then he sees you and he laughs 

"Guess I clean up pretty well huh? Not that scrawny kid from High school anymore!" He says trying to show off his muscles while still holding onto his crutches

"Yeah you're not" you feel yourself looking at his big arms wondering what the rest of his body looks like if his arms look that good

"Shall we?" He says as you walk next to him walking up the hill to one of the restaurants 

"This place is still here!? Wow I remember we would come here after games! I missed this place! Still smells and looks the same!" You say

"Yeah it's still owned by the same family too!" Ukai says to you 

"Keishin! You finally brought a girl with you!" An older lady says and she looks at you and smiles but then realization comes across her face "y/n!? My dear is that really you!?" She asks ushering you to come over to her

"Yes, it's me." You laugh and give her a hug

"Keishin you should have told me it was her!" She smacks him 

"Ouch!" He says and bows to her "sorry"

"Only the best seats for my favorite two people!" She says leading you two to a closed off secluded area "I'll give you two some time to decide what you want to eat!" She says closing the door leaving you two by yourselves and you feel your face fill with heat 

"Shall we?" He says ushering you to the table to sit down

"Thank you!" You say sitting on the cushion on the floor and keishin follow and sits in front of you

"How come you didn't reach out to me when you came back from school?" Keishin asks

"Really we haven't been on the date for 10 minutes and he's already asking this!? What do I say? Well there were a couple reasons" you think to yourself

"Well, first of all I was engaged when I got out of school we were engaged for about a year and a half. I met him while I was in a lab one day and we hit it off but then he cheated on me and I found out through a friend and I broke it off. And another reason is because I got a new phone and it deleted all of my contacts I thought you had moved away I would come by the store a couple times and your parents said that you weren't there. And I gave up figuring you moved away. And then about 8 months down the road you come into the hospital because you break your ankle and now here we are" you say putting your hands into fists in your lap looking down at them

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry that happened. I guess I could have texted you. I knew you were engaged and that you two broke up but I just never had the guts to message you and wanted to give you your space to heal and then I just kind of forgot and then I got a new phone and all of the contacts got deleted and then I met you at the practice the other night. I honestly don't remember even going to the hospital. And that's kind of embarrassing I hope I wasn't bad" he says getting flustered and you look up at him seeing his face turn red "I never stopped thinking about you." He says looking at you and then looking away as his face gets even more red. 

You laugh 

"What's so funny!?" He raises his voice a little

"You're cute" you giggle "once him and I broke up you're all I could think about." You say as your face fills with heat and your heart starts beating faster you see him put his hand on the table stretched out and motions for your hand and you put your hand in his. His hand was always so much bigger than yours but even more so now that he has grown up. "W-what?" You stutter

"I promise that I won't ever leave your side like we did all those years ago" he says releasing your hand and sticks out his pinky and you just laugh

"I promise I won't leave your side either" just as you finish up the waiter comes in and asks you two what you want

"Uhhh I haven't had a chance to look at the menu what's good here?" You ask

"Well the chicken and the beef combination with steamed vegetables and rice is good" he says

"I'll get that then. And some sake please" you say 

"Of course and for you sir?"

"I'll get the fried beef and mushrooms with a side of rice and just bring a bottle of sake for us and two glasses" he said

"Of course" he leaves, leaving you two along again 

"You got crazy good at volleyball!" Keishin says

"Thanks I played in college and I'm on a neighborhood team now." You say

"That's awesome it would be cool for you to come practice with us again. The team had a lot of fun and they were amazed by your trick shots and serves" 

"I had fun playing with them! They are truly amazing and that quick attack is something like I've never seen before! You really do have the next tiny giant on the team!" 

"Don't let Hinata hear you say that or else he will go crazy!" He laughs

"Is that his name Hinata?"

"Yeah hinata Shōyō he's truly amazing and he's fast as hell!"

"Yeah he is fast! I didn't even see the ball it was such a fast quick attack!" 

"Here's the sake" the waiter comes in setting the two glasses on the table and the bottle on the table as well he bows and leaves

"May I?" Kristin asks grabbing the bottle 

"Of course" you say and he starts pouring a glass for you and for him

"To old times" he says raising his glass

"And to old friends" you say clinking your glasses and drinking some time passes and you two are talking and your food gets there and you two are a little tipsy at this point you two have almost finished the bottle you two are talking nonsense it feels like at this point and you two eat your food

"Hey, y/n there's somewhere else I wanted to take you tonight" he says a little tipsy

"Oh really? Where too?" You ask 

"Hey! I can't say that or else it would my be a surprise" he fumbles out his words "I need to step out for a smoke I'll be right back okay?" He says getting up and stumbles a little bit getting out of the room on his crutches

The owner comes into the room "are you okay my dear? I know how that Keishin Ukai gets when he's drunk! What a slob! But I want you to know he never stopped talking about you my dear. He missed you so much. He wished he would have went with you to school so that he could be with you. He loves you my dear. He really does. He has such a good heart he may not show it but he is a good man" she says putting her hand on your shoulder

"Oh I know he's a good man we used to be best friends we did get into trouble but he always took the blame because he didn't want me reputation to go bad. And because of him that I started playing volleyball. I've wanted to be with him since I could remember but things just never worked out the way I wanted them too. We are both grown up now maybe things will go better for us" you say

"My sweet dear I want an invite to the wedding when you two get married" he laughs "and don't worry about dinner I'm covering it for you too because I missed your face now that you're here you will come back? We have so many new menu items!" She says leaving "Oi you better treat her good!" She says smacking Kristin on the back

"Of course" you say

"Ouch!" Keishin says walking back in and sits back down

And you just laugh "she said that she took care of the bill"

"That woman-wait what? She paid for dinner?" He ask

"Yeah she said because she missed me" you giggle

"Oh boi well shall we get out of here? We can go back to my place and watch a movie?" He asks

"Sure sounds good!" You get up and you both leave

"Thank you for dinner" you both say walking out

"Come back my sweeties!" She says waving you two out

Once you two walk outside the cold brisk autumn air hits your face and it sends a shiver down your spine 

"Cold?" Kristin asks you

"Yeah a little I didn't think it would get this cold tonight" you say and you see Kei shin take off his jacket he brought and puts it on you and it's nice and warm "oh thank you" you say

"Of course" he says smiling and you two walk to the store and he lead you to the back which leads to the apartment above the store you walk up the stairs to the apartment 

"Is anyone else here?" You ask

"No it's just me who lives in the apartment above the store" he says leading you to the living room with a tv in it you two pick out a movie and he put it in the player and he walks out of the room 

"Wait where are you going?"you asks him

"Just hang on" he says exiting the room for a few minutes and then comes back with blankets on his shoulders and it looks like he has changed and has an extra pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt in his hand 

"Here go change those clothes probably aren't very comfortable Bathroom is down the hall on the right" he says handing you the clothes

"Thank you" you grab them and go to the bathroom and change they are pretty baggy on you and you walk back into the living room and he's laying on the couch and you strut in there and do a little twirl and do some poses showing off the sweats "well? What do you think?" You give him a smirk laughing 

"Gorgeous!" He says laughing with you as your give him a little show "now get over here and cuddle!" He says opening the blanket for you to come be close to him 

You get under the blanket and cuddle up close to him 

"Can I be honest?" He asks you

"Of course" you say to him

"I've always wanted to be with you. And emotionally and physically intimate with you" he says

"Oh Keishin, that's all I've ever wanted" you whisper

You start to feel kissing on your neck 

"Is this okay?" You feel his lips talk against your skin feeling his hot breath 

"Mhm" you moan out feeling pleasure from the kissing on your neck. 

"If you want me to stop just say stop okay?" He says

"Okay" you say your breath getting faster as his hand starts wandering your body moving from your hips up your tummy grabbing your chest 

"Oh fuck" he lets out a deep guttural growl while playing with your nipples making them hard he bites your neck

"Ouch!" You Yelp

"Sorry, just had to mark what's mine now" he says kissing the bite mark he just made and it's super sensitive so it makes it more pleasurable for you and you roll your eyes in the back of your head 

"What makes you think I'm yours?" You snap back at him in a sassy tone

"I do" he says removing his fingers from rubbing your nipples between his fingers and skids his hand down into your pants "is this okay?" He asks

"Uh huh" is all you can seem to mutter out when he instantly hits your sweet spot making you gasps and making your eyes roll back in your head in Ecstasy. You start rubbing you butt up against his crotch snd you can feel his hard length poking your back

"Would you look at that still making me hard since that first day I met you" he groans in your ear

"Wait what?" You turn around getting on top of him straddling him 

"You don't remember?" He asks you "the first day we met it was the summer before high school started when Yusuke brought you to the pool with him because you just moved to the neighbor hood? I saw you in a bikini and I ran to the bathrooms?" He says

"Oh yeah I remember that now. That's what happened?" You laugh "you got hard because you saw me in a bikini?" You giggle lowering down to his neck kissing it and then taking a bite at his neck

"Ouch! What the hell!?" He asks you

"I'm just doing the same as you claiming what's mine" you whisper in his ear kissing his ear he grabs your head smooshing your cheeks pulling your head so you're looking him in the eyes and then he smashes his lips onto yours then removing his hands moving them down to your waist you can still taste some of the cigarette and sake on his breath you start to grind your hips on him grinding on his length and he lets out a deep moan while still connected to your lips 

"Fuck it's getting hot" you say

"Yeah is it" he joke 

You look him dead in the eyes with a smirk on your face crossing your arms at your waist grabbing the baggy sweatshirt and pulling it off you in one swoop Keishin's eyes go wide as his eyes go from your eyes straight to your breasts 

"Oh fuck" he lets out a moan and you can feel his length start to twitch with anticipation and it's so hard and so long you can see the tip poke out of his sweat pants you look down at it and back up at him and his breath is heavy you give him a little wink and bite your lip you get off of him and stand up so he can lean against the couch and you pull him so he is now standing up. You get on your knees as you're looking up at him and you ever so slowly start to pull down his pants and boxers once they are down far enough you are looking directly at his length and he looks freshly shaven, the veins are bulging and twitching and his length is dripping with pre-cum just begging to be sucked. You look up at him and he grabs a fist full of your hair you open your mouth knowing full well he wants to face fuck you. You get ready to receive him and you stick your tongue out making it easier for him he smacks your face with his big length a couple times 

"You're mine now" he says in a sadistic manner and has the tip graze your tongue liking up the Pre-cum and then out of nowhere he starts face fucking you making you gag. You hear him let out a deep groan from satisfaction or maybe the fact that he finally gets what he wants with you? You start to moan as well letting him fill your mouth and throat with his length 

"Oh yeah take it you fucking slut" he moans out "take my dick in that slutty little mouth of yours, do you like having my dick fill up this mouth of yours?" He asks but you're so concentrated on sucking him you don't hear him as tears start to form in the corners of your mouth and saliva all over you and his length a couple tears have fallen down your cheek as he pulls his length of our your mouth and grabs your jaw "I asked you a question" he says snapping you back to reality

"Huh what was it?" You ask him

"I asked if you liked your slutty little mouth being filled with my fat cock?" And right as he says that you feel a warm sensation filling you mouth "I mean from all that spit and tears I assume you do" He asks

You nod your head but he doesn't like that answer "use you're words like a good girl or else you'll be punished" he says squishing your cheeks together cocking his eye brows "open let me see my sweet cum fill that's slutty pretty mouth if yours"

"Punished how?" You try to smirk opening your mouth 

He rolls his eyes like that was the hottest thing you've ever said and he makes you stand up pulls you over to the couch he sits down and puts you on his lap chest down and he rips the sweatpants down to your knees revealing your ass "and don't spill a drop of that cum in your mouth or you'll be punished even more

"This is how" he slowly rubs your ass you feel the calluses oh his hands from playing volleyball 

*smack*

"Ahh" you get a little scared from the sound 

"I told you you would be punished if you didn't use your words" he says rubbing your ass again "you wanna use your words?" You just shake your head

"Fine then be a a naughty girl" he says smacking your ass again "you've got such a pretty ass I always loved seeing it in those jersey shorts and school skirts I honestly got hard a couple times seeing you play cause your ass was just jiggling and oh fuck it was so hot" he says smacking your ass again you're biting your lip trying not to say anything but you just feel such pleasure from it and you let out a moan 

"Like that huh?" He asks but after a little bit of him smacking your ass your ass is red and he takes his thumb and slips it between your folds "holy fuck" he says and let's put a deep moan "you're so fucking wet you just sucked me right in I wonder what it would be like to stick my hard fat cock in there get up" he says pushing you up "you can swallow now" he says

"Sit on it" he points to his hard length that is still dripping with saliva and pre-cum "I wanna see how tight you feel and if that sweet little pussy of yours will suck my dick up just like it did me thumb" he says you turn around having your back to him about to sit on it

"No, I wanna see your face. I want to see what that pretty face looks like as you slowly sit on my hard cock" he says and you turn around and straddle him grabbing his length getting on your knees a little bit and you place him at your entrance you start to slowly sit down and you can feel the tip of his dick start to enter you and you start to let out a moan you feel him grab your hips and he pulls you down hard slamming onto his cock your eyes roll back at the feeling of being filled by your high school crush and now possibly your lover 

"To hell with going slow I wanna pound you so hard you can't fucking walk tomorrow or the next day" he moans out holding you onto his cock not releasing you and you can feel him twitching 

"Oh fuck I'm trying so hard not to cum already it feels so fucking good" he growls as he starts to kiss and bite your neck again 

"Oh fuck I'm gonna-" you moan out 

"It's okay baby you can cum on my cock be a good girl and cum for daddy show him how good it feels to be filled with his fat cock" he says 

"Ahhh" you moan out in satisfaction. 

Kristin starts bucking his hips up into you holding your hips slamming you down onto him and he lets out a deep moan in satisfaction as well every thrust getting faster and faster hitting your sweet spot over and over again 

"K-k-Keishin" you moan his name 

Kissing and biting his neck as he's going harder and faster he has hickeys all over his neck now And it makes you giggle a little bit

"What so funny?" He smirks

"Oh nothing" you say and he gives you one last buck and then pushes you over getting on top of you and he touches his neck

"Ach" he winced running over the hickeys on his neck with his fingers he sucks in through his teeth and exhales loudly right next to your ear "you're gonna fucking regret that" he says in a low sadistic voice it gives you goosebumps and sends shivers down your spine and since his shoulder is right by your mouth you bite his shoulder again making him moan and growl and Yelp all at the same time he turns your over closing your legs and straddling you as he wraps a hand around your neck 

"I told you, you would regret that" he says growling through his teeth as he nibbles your ear and moves the hair away from your neck licking it and then biting and sucking leaving hickeys all over your neck and he moves his free hand going down your back tracing the sweet curves of your body and there is a glass of water and ice and you hear him getting something out of it and you feel a cold drip on your back

"Ahh" you moan out in shock as he dances the ice cube up and down your back covering the bit and hickey marks so they won't hurt later and he starts to bit down your back leaving a trail of hickeys and puts the ice cube on each hickey after he moves on to the next stop and bite marks leading down to your ass he then comes up to you and kisses you his lips cold from the ice cube and he shoves the ice cube in your mouth

"Hold onto that for me okay?" He hymns in your ear and takes that now free hand leading down to in between your legs sloping his thumb between your folds

"Ahh" you moan out as his fingers are still cold

"Ohh fuck you're so wet" he growls placing in on your sweet spot rubbing it "cum again for me baby" he growls out 

"Mhm" is all you can seem to muster "ahhh" you let out a loud moan reaching another climax you're twitching from the sensation 

"Oh fuck, I need to say something I don't know if you're gonna get upset with this but I need to say it" you say getting embarrassed hiding your face a little bit

"What is it? I promise I won't get mad" He says but grabs your face so you have to look at him from the corner of your eye

"This is our first time doing this and you've made me climax more times than my ex-fiancé ever did" your face fills with heat

He comes down to your face kisses your lips "Good" he whispers in your ear. Opening your folds and placing his length at your entrance slowly sliding everything in you "can you believe I'm balls deep in you? A full 13 inches inside that sweet little hole of yours it's so tight" he says as he starts thrusting himself in and out of you going fast and then slow and then fast again both of you are moaning and riding the wave of ecstasy after what feels like forever

"I'm gonna cum can I do it inside?" He asks nicely 

"I'm on birth control so yes" you say

"Oh fuck yes" he says as he pounds you even harder releasing his seed inside filling you up Both of you are breathing heavy from what all just happened

"I need you to be mine for the rest of forever" he says panting in your ear pulling out "hang on stay there" he wobbles to the bathroom and grabs a towel getting it wet with warm water "here" he says handing it to you for you to clean up and you do so and he takes a big drink of the water and ice and then hands you the glass after your done cleaning up you take a big gulp of the water as well

As you sit up you grab his hoodie that he let you borrow and pull it on and the sweatpants too and you lay a kiss on his lips "I'll gladly accept" you smile and then you two fall asleep as he hold you on the couch tightly 

*a couple days later*

Ukai's POV

You see y/n walk into the gym getting ready to help with practice she got the night off again to help. 

"Alright guys let's get practice started with some serves" you say

"Uhh coach?" Suga asks

"Yes Suga?" You ask back

"Uhhh what's in your neck? Are those hickeys?" He asks your face turns bright red and he just looks at you but you're looking at y/n who is serving 

"Oh shit coach no way!" He says again

"What?" You ask him

"You and her!?" He asks

"Hey get to serving!" You say waving him off

"She's gonna regret giving me this hickeys later" you think to your self with a sadistic smile on your face as you look at her doing those crazy trick shot serves again. 

The end 😜


End file.
